


Promise Me This

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Denial of Feelings, Emotional, Feelings, Feels, First Time, Guilt, High School, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Promises, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is desperate to convince Frank that what they did was wrong, but will Frank believe him or just blow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me This

**Author's Note:**

> This does get slightly emotional, just fair warning. But it's pretty good.

Gerard couldn't believe what he'd just done.

He couldn't believe he just lost his virginity to a fricken kid. Well, adult, but just barely, and not only that, but to a student, _his_ student.

He was definitely going to hell now; he just knew it.

The kid was like a fucking magician though, he swore. All he had to do was wave his little ass around and boom, he had everyone falling at his feet, like puppets on a string.

He'd tried so hard to resist him but the little shit took advantage of how lonely and horny he was lately, and exploited him in his time of weakness. Frank had been playing mind games with him the whole time, the little remarks, the questions, everything. Gerard had put it all together, just way too late.

Nothing Frank had said or did had been true.

It was all just to get to the one thing he wanted and now that he had it, Gerard wasn't sure what was going to happen. If Frank breathed a word about what they just did to anyone, he could be fired and sent to jail for God knows how long.

Gerard was genuinely starting to panic.

He had to cut this off now. He had to tell Frank that this couldn't happen again and somehow convince him not to tell anyone.

Gerard groaned and scrubbed his face with his hand.

How was he supposed to do that? Convincing that little bastard not to do something that he wanted to, was like trying to get pigs to fly, impossible.

After Frank had passed out, Gerard had cleaned everything up and carried him to the couch in the teacher's lounge. He'd rubbed lotion on his red welted skin, then grabbed him a glass of cool water and set it on the table for him when he woke up.

The older man was now sat in a white plastic folding chair across from him, panicking.

He couldn't deny that, at the time, punishing Frank had seemed like a good idea, but then he just couldn't stop there. Some sort of feeling Gerard had never experienced before, had come over him, it was like he was a totally different person. No longer the shy reluctant virgin, but a hungry sexual panther, all slinky and powerful and lust driven.

It had felt so good, every second of it.

He'd never thought of himself as a dominate person, but no one had ever made him want to have sex that bad before. Sure he'd watched a lot of porn and he knew what he was doing but, he'd never before considered going all the way with someone.

Frank had somehow gotten him out of his own head enough, that he was able to finally have what he'd been denying himself for years out of fear.

Gerard loved the idea that he had this powerful dark other side to him that was a confident sex beast, but this is not how he wanted to find out. He had never intended for this to go that far, but it had, and now he needed to stop this before he ended up someone's little bitch in prison.

He doubted somehow, that a scrawny math teacher like him, would hold up well there.

If the older man wasn't stressed enough already with what to do for this class, now he had to go and add this on top of it.

" _Way to go Gerard, you're a real winner_ ," He thought.

Well, there was no way to completely get Frank off what he wanted, but he reasoned that he could probably compromise with him. If he made the kid think that he wanted something else, make it sound like a far sweeter deal, then maybe he could be persuaded to do what Gerard needed him to do, which was keep quiet and not have sex with him again.

Even if he had to keep stringing him along for a while until he thought of a plan.

Frank began to stir and Gerard realized it was now or never.

He grabbed the glass of water from the table and kneeled down beside the younger man, helping him sit up.

"Where am I?" he yawned and blinked tiredly.

"In the teacher's lounge. I decided it was best to lay you down on the couch until you came round," Gerard spoke gently, trying to remain calm.

He couldn't give away how worried and nervous he was or Frank would suspect something.

The younger man gave him a small lazy smile, as he remembered what they had just done not too long ago, and sat up, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Gerard, that was amazing," he whispered, awestruck.

Gerard just frowned slightly and pushed the cup of water toward him.

"Here, drink this."

Frank took the cup, eyeing him suspiciously and sipped at it slowly. He looked down into the cup after he was done and pursed his lips in contemplation.

"What's wrong Mr. Way?"

No more Gerard, he knew something was up.

Gerard sighed and bit his bottom lip.

"This is wrong, Frank. Us, what we just did, is wrong. I could be fired and sent to jail for this," the older man groaned and stood up, pulling at his hair in frustration.

Frank just sat silent on the couch for a few minutes, a look of almost hurt on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my desperation get the better of me. Please Frank, we can't do this again, promise me we won't do this again," he pleaded.

The younger man's face contorted in anger and he just glared at Gerard.

"I just had the best sex ever with you and your apologizing for it?"

"Yes, because it shouldn't have happened. It can't happen. Do you understand Frank?"

"Oh, I understand all right. I understand you took my virginity Gerard!" he spit back.

Gerard was completely floored.

He hadn't been expecting that at all. The little slut that Frank was and he'd never had anal before?

It had to be another lie. There was no way that he was telling the truth, but if he was, it only made him feel ten times guiltier.

He just stared at the younger man before him, blinking in confusion and feeling nauseous.

"I've never had anal before. This was my first time and it was amazing. What we did was amazing and you have the fucking balls to throw it all away like some mistake. Was that all it was to you, a mistake?" Frank was crying now, seething with anger, as fat tear drops trickled down his face.

"Was you having sex with me just a mistake, or did you just realize that I wasn't as good as you were hoping. I was just a waste of your time," he stared right into the older man's eyes.

"I...," Gerard started, but Frank cut him off.

"Fuck you, Mr. Way! Fuck you," he barked and slammed right into Gerard, causing him to stumble back with a grunt.

He grabbed the younger man by the shoulders and held him out from him, looking straight into his eyes, filled with rage and concern.

"You took my virginity too Frank! And guess what? I fucking liked it, okay. Are you happy now. I loved every second of making your little ass pay, but you can't always get what you want Frank. Sometimes you just have to give up what you really want and just deal with admiring from afar, because you know having that thing, will only destroy you."

Frank just stared at him dumbfounded, his face a picture of total shock, before it melted to skepticism.

"You've never had sex before just now?"

"No."

"Ever?"

"No, Frank," Gerard sighed tiredly.

He really hated admitting this already and now he was certain the little shit would try to ruin him with it, and Frank asking over and over was only making him feel more ashamed.

"Not even bottomed, a hand job, nothing?"

"No, Frank. I've never even gotten passed a heavy make out before."

"What! But you were so good. How did you learn how to do that?" the younger man threw his hands up in an almost comical gesture, his eyes wide with unbelief.

"Um...p-porn and smut," Gerard blushed and backed up some.

He really wasn't sure how Frank had this effect on him, the ability to make him all confident and assertive one second and all shy and nervous the next.

It was almost scary.

Frank just laughed at him, right in his face and shook his head.

"Wow Gerard. Just wow."

"What? Almost everyone watches porn. That's not that unbelievable," he defended.

"No, the fact that you watch that much porn and just now got up the nerve to fuck someone, is though. How old are you like twenty-four, twenty-five?"

"Twenty-three, and I have my reasons."

"I guess that's not that bad, but still why?" the younger man questioned, crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow at him.

Gerard glanced nervously around the room and tried to back up some more but Frank just scooted toward more, smiling maliciously. It would have been comical, with the way he was dressed, if it weren't for the seriousness of the conversation.

"I...I was scared?" Gerard backed up more but just hit the wall and started to panic.

"Scared of what? Sex?"

"Yes! I...I was scared I wouldn't like it. I only found out I was gay a few years back and the thought of straight sex had always kind of turned my stomach. So I was scared that even if I had sex with a guy, I still wouldn't like it."

"Oh," was all he replied and dropped his hands to his sides, looking down at the floor in silence.

Like this Frank looked so delicate and fragile, like he was lost and empty. Gerard wasn't really sure what the younger man must be feeling or thinking but he knew it wasn't good. He reluctantly reached forward and cupped the kids soft face with his hands, tilting his head up to him.

"Frank, I'm not saying we can't still do things together but... we need to be careful, we can't have sex together again. It's too risky."

He leaned forward and kissed the younger man passionately one last time.

"Please Frank, I really like teaching. I don't want to lose my job and go to jail. You have to understand. Please? We can still be friends but...I just...can't," he trailed off, on the brink of tears.

Frank must have heard the desperation in his voice and seen the scared look on his face, because he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, alright," he nodded disappointedly.

"Thank you Frank."

Gerard was truly glad he'd finally gotten through to the kid. He really needed him to not be kidding this time.

The younger man just smiled sadly and looked away for a bit, before he looked back up with big puppy dog eyes.

"Can you please just take me to my friend's house then? I kind of, told my parents that's where I was at."

"Yeah sure."

He watched Frank turn and leave the room, his head slumped and shoulders heavy with sadness.

Gerard felt like he owed the kid. He could at least give him a ride, after how everything turned out. He didn't want to be the bad guy and ruin their fun together, because he really did enjoy himself, but it was just too dangerous.

He couldn't risk doing it again, because maybe he was growing just a bit too attached to Frank to fuck things up forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that bit of interesting plot twist.
> 
> QUESTION: Do you think that Frank will be able to hold to his promise or will he be a bad boy yet again?
> 
> Let me know your answer in the comment section. I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person with the correct answer.
> 
> Don't forget to vote :) Love you all. You're all doing an amazing job of blowing up this fic with votes, reads, and comments. I'm so grateful and glad that you love this fic as much as me. Until next time.
> 
> "Be prepared to feel the Romance!"
> 
> xoxWeylin


End file.
